User blog:Alienduck/BIONICLE RP HARDCORE IDEA
So, I am thinking of starting up a new kind of BIONICLE RP known as BIONICLE RP HARDCORE. BIORP HARDCORE would mostly function as a version of RP without the Power Creep or intrusive RP rules. There would be several differences between BIONICLE RP (and normal RP) and BIONICLE RP HARDCORE: *All characters and weapons need approximations of their abilties. And no, comparisons to something else will not work. *Try to give approxamations of size and location that are logical. *To undo some of the power creep imposed in BIONICLE RP, the following changes to the banlist are made: **The Great Faxon is banned, as it allows the character to gain a variety of powers. In normal BIONICLE RP, it doesn't cause too much problems, but BIONICLE RP HARDCORE is toned back in terms of power. The Noble Faxon, which depends on biome, is not banned. **No Makuta. Makuta are the main reason for the power creep. They all were killed or something. **The Kanohi Olmakk is banned, as it allows the character to gain a clear advantage. **The Kanohi Calix is banned, as it encourages dodging fits. **The Kanohi Mohtrek is banned, as it is impossible to practically integrate. **The Kanohi Pakari is banned, as according to calculations it grants the user immense strength. **Rahkshi of Dodge and Limited Invulnerability are banned. **Toa of Iron and Magnetism are not allowed to directly attack opponents. They may levitate opponents, etc. but may not crush or rip them apart. The same applies for Toa of Gravity. (And all other weilders of these elements) **Toa of Light are unbanned as Makuta are removed. **If Toa of Shadow were banned, they are banned no longer. **Power Disablers. Unless, of course, it is a cage or similar restraining device. **Any unnaturaly gifted or empowered beings. Yeah, it's fine to add some basic abilities, mutations, or superpowers to a species lacking in them, but I think we can all see the difference between Bakud the Defenestrator and a mutant like Gaardus. Any of the more plot-twisty characters are also banned. *The following RP guidelines do not apply to BIONICLE RP HARDCORE. By joining BIONICLE RP HARDCORE you would consent to allow the following rules to be allowed: **You are allowed to fight at multiple sides at the same time. **You are allowed to read JAMMERS as long as you do not metagame with them. What that means is you can't let what you read in JAMMERS to influence your actions. However, BATTLE SPOILER JAMMERS are a specific kind of JAMMERS that would make it impossible to battle without Metagaming. Most JAMMERS in the Profiles topic fall under this category. This does not mean outside JAMMERS are open. **There is no "defeat and you go to jail for one day yay." If whoever you are up against decides to put you in jail, it's until you manage to escape or until he lets you out. If whoever you are up against is able to smash your character, so be it. You are allowed to teleport away when staring into the eyes of defeat if you have that power, and are able to use it. If that would be unrealistic, you can't. **Characters are allowed to take permanent damage. No super-descriptiveness, but... really, this is the MU, and most beings consist mostly of mechanical parts. There's nothing violent with metal and circutry getting separated, and really, losing an eye is like breaking a camera. *Battles are to be closer to duels, maybe 2v1 or so, but no giant armies, or smaller armies. How this would be arranged is to be determined by how it would actually work. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts